User blog:TheGodOfBlue/Vote for Malik
Hey Guys! ---- https://media.giphy.com/media/xMr4AezWNnL1K/giphy.gif I'm pretty sure some of you are not happy with me at all, and I don't blame you. I would like to thank all of you from the castaways I played with and met, and the hosts who cast me to make this experience something that I will remember. Well without further ado, here's my speech. ---- Pre-Merge Before Swap https://68.media.tumblr.com/6e3008381c1e939863047b94684e834f/tumblr_obble2HMjE1t8iww6o2_400.gif ---- When I first saw my tribe, I was happy, but slightly concerned. I was initally happy when I saw Ali and John, as the three of us originally played another survivor org together, but we didn't accomplish making the merge, with only me not making it, due to being blindsided by my swapped tribe right before merge. So we already wanted to try to make the merge, and conquer the game this time. I was also happy to see Dean as I know I can usually trust him, and want him on my side. I knew Ben from Poodle, and thought maybe I could try playing with him again, and with Aaron I watched him in Jamaica and wanted to see if we could connect. My only concern going in was Shea, because we had issues outside of this game, though I had planned to let those issues pass in the beginning. When we lost the first challenge, I was debating who should go home first. As I was trying to figure it out, I had people come and tell me Shea was telling peohple to vote me out, after I had let our issues go and tried to avoid voting him out. But since it got to that point, I had to make sure Shea went home over me, and it worked, along with me notifying Ella what was going on as well in case it didn't work. But thanks to the people around me and me convincing my tribe I deserved a chance to stay, I was saved by the vote of 6-1-1. After this, I felt like I was ok, and that there wouldn't be much of a target on me after that. I was really excited about the flag made by James in that challenge and though I was worried about how well JJ was going to be in it, I thought we would've had a chance. However, James forgot to submit and then disappeared almost the entire day (sound familiar?). I was annoyed, and this easily made him a target. I figured why not throw his name as well, so he can go and I can make sure I'm the last person on anyone's mind as a target. And James then went home. Post Swap ---- Once swap occurred, I was contempt with my tribe. I was friend with everyone on the Underwood 2.0 tribe, except for Zachary. So if we lost, he was my idea of who I'd want to go home. We won the first three out of four immunities. When we lost the last one, at that point I think Ella convinced me to keep Zachary since he is her ally, and get rid of Dean. But I hesitated to do that because I really wanted to go far with him. However she seemed so confident he would stick by her, so I agreed, and went to Broadway after John continuously hogged it every single round but two. I was only safe and didn't get anything there, but I was sad Dean was gone. It seems like everytime I want to work with the guy, everyone else gets fed up with him. But I was looking forward to the merge. https://media.giphy.com/media/XmKh7jsQ6dNSM/giphy.gif First Merge PHEW. I was so happy to make it to merge with all of my closest allies. I thought we could easily control the game. I was even happy Ben made it, though it probably would've been ok if Shea did as well. Everything was good until John was giving too much information to people, especially to Linus who I did not speak to, and wanted out from Day 1. I knew he was a huge threat, as I've seen him win a few games and he knows how to maneuver his way through it. And I also was hurt with him at the time with him betraying me because I felt a close bond with him after our first two games together(though I didn't realize that was my issue with him at the time.) John was increasingly annoying the tribe and the alliance between us four(me, Ella, John and Ali), to where we'd discuss it in pms. I was done with John when he let Linus know of his idol, as it was putting a big bulls-eye on not only him, but on the alliance itself. I felt if he was more careful, things would've went much different. I played nice with Linus at this point, and I also kept my relationships with everyone I had talked to at that point(though I apologize Daniel, I could've done much more). When the Ali vote happened, I was so pissed off, and I kinda disconnected from the game a bit because I wanted to go much further with him, and I felt like I wanted to legit ram John's skull into a wall, for voting the complete opposite way, causing one of our allies to go home. At this point, me and Ella wanted John out for this, and we went and gained our numbers in Jake, Bao, and Sheid. From there we made sure to make John a bigger threat than he already was. For the justice of Ali, I was very happy to see John go, and I couldn't wait to put a bulls-eye on Linus. The Unmerge https://i.imgur.com/HSneOXa.gif https://68.media.tumblr.com/05d7712141276b5bacbdda3ce72c615d/tumblr_inline_orwpwv0ZdS1qfor4o_500.gif When we unmerged, I was annoyed at first because I was nervous to go back on tribes. I felt I could've had a target on me. However, I was very relieved that not only Ella was one of the tribe captains, but she picked me and a tribe full of allies that trust us. Except for Ben, who we planned to vote out due to him flipping and working with Linus after I WARNED HIM not to. I told him this when he returned at first merge, and I was telling him that so he'd trust I was looking out for him. But he did his own thing, and I cannot fault him there. He was also typing in cryptic codes that I did deciphered so I knew what he was saying. He was kind of shading Linus, which I slightly found weird and all, but the tribes were set so if he lost he was going to be voted out. Luckily for him, we didn't lose either tribe challenge, but losing Jake was a blow to me. He was someone I really trusted, despite him voting with that other side for safety. I was kind of out for revenge at that point, and I had to start getting my voice heard more. The Re-Merge https://media.tenor.com/images/df85b3767fb21a503c9558d64c9c5fee/tenor.gif When we remerged, I planned on targeting Ben, Linus and Zach because it was clear to me those three had an alliance that they could barely hide. I wanted Linus gone immediately because I didn't want him to go on an immunity run, so obviously I dropped seeds about how much of a threat he is. When he lost immunity, I was so excited, and was ready to send him out. Suddenly the votes were being split in case Linus had an idol, and most were to vote Aaron, which I didn't want to do because I liked Aaron. And if I knew Linus was going to get two votes on him, I would've voted him instead of who I voted for so he would've went to ponderosa earlier. Ella at this point was becoming a target, so I was getting super nervous we'd be a target soon. Ben and Zachary were getting called out about their votes, and I was happy people were starting to realize how much of a risk they were to this game. Ben dug his own hole in my opinion be aligning with the one guy, and at that point I was over him. At that time I didn't care about possibly going home at that point, so I was very sick of those two, and their excuses(I felt that what it was at first) about voting me, so I fought with Ben in pms, and broke down to Linus about how I felt after months of keeping it to myself. I finally told him about how hurt I was he never talked to me like the connection I thought we had when it came to games. We understood each other and made up, so I was finally at peace with that issue lingering in me. Me and Ben fixed our issues, and I felt ready to give the game a go again. I think I again wanted either of the three to go home, so whoever didn't win immunity. However at this point, Ella was getting close with Linus, which slightly worried me. She also wanted him to stay longer so I just let it go for now, thinking it would bite me later. Ben going was a slight relief, so I wouldn't have to worry about one less person. Now at this point, Zachary was being called out again by Ella after Ben and Ella called him out the previous round, so he was on thin ice at that point. He was the person I felt to have connected the least to, so I had no issue with him going home. I again wanted Linus to leave, but didn't want to exactly vote him because it'd be me voting him out after him voting me about an idol. So when he won immunity I was concerned, but happy I didn't have to do that this round. Then voting Zachary was easy. I felt bad for him, but I basically had no other option of a target that wasn't safe. At this point, it was the new final 4 alliance(Me, Ella, Bao and Sheid) vs Linus. And for most of this game we were able to hide the fact that we were working so closely(me and Ella), but I figured at some point someone would try to separate us, we got pretty lucky. Ella winning the challenge was good for two reasons. Ella couldn't be targeted as she is a huge threat, and Linus had nothing else to really save himself. Me and Ella discussed how to get him to believe he wasn't going home, as I was hearing he was trying to get me out. Ella eventually made the best plan ever to get Linus blindsided, except Aidan kinda messing it up a bit, but it still worked. My number one threat was finally gone. I finally didn't have to worry about Linus winning a game I was in yet again, but I enjoyed fixing our miscommunication. Final four, I definitely thought I would be the very last juror, and I wasn't ready for the possible insults coming my way. So I knew I needed to fight to try to stay out of it. I knew I wouldn't be able to do my flag since I was still out of town and barely around my laptop, so I would have no time to do a flag. I was hoping I could beast at the other two challenges, but didn't work that way. I was nervous Sheid would win and then get one of us out, but Ella beast though the FIC and kept herself safe. She originally said she would give me immunity at tribal, but at that point I knew that would be crazy. Sheid wasted no time being extremely cocky, posting his vote for me in the tribe chat, and throwing out some insults too. I of course defended myself as the vote quickly came. In the tiebreaker when I heard it was Survivor trivia, I was scared I would've been done because I'm awful at trivia. But when I found out it was trivia on the org I felt I had a big advantage since I've been involved in every season. I got nervous when Sheid was answering everything right. And especially with the last question, I felt I was going to lose. But I found the answer quick enough to answer and I thought we would've had to go to a tiebreaker. But when I found out only I got the point I was ECSTATIC. I was not only glad I won another tiebreaker(because I've won like one more before this game), but that I made the final 3 with my best friend on the ORG, something I wanted to accomplish more than anything, and that I fought to stay despite thinking I wasn't going to win the tiebreaker. Though I may be upset and not speaking to Bao about what he did, I can see why he would do what he did. This game emotional, chaotic, funny and one of a kind, and I'm again grateful I got to experience this with you guys <3 The Three Key Aspects ---- *Strategical: I wanted to stay low and keep my relationships with people, and vote out the ones who I didn't have a social or didn't talk to much. Be able to have a group of people to vote with me in the game, and make sure I always had a backup ally if one or more went array. Also, keeping my ears to other tribes like when me and Ella were separated, and to figure out what going on with my other allies like Ali, when we weren't together. I even threw a challenge for ONCE in my org career to make sure he wasn't in danger on a challenge I liked. I wanted to keep those who I trusted most around, and cut out all the other threats, and have a core group of allies. *Physical: I personally don't feel my physical really existed. I wasn't the best, but I wasn't that good either. But I definitely feel my physical only mattered during the pre merge periods. post merge despite anytime I was in danger, I never needed a individual immunity win to stay safe. The only other time I needed it was to beat Sheid in the tiebreaker, which I did. *Social: Social was my greatest asset. I was able to get a few others to work with me, despite working with several people on other tribes, which I feel OW definitely benefited my game. I could always know what's going on, and have a hint of possible alliances I or my other members weren't apart of to come after us. I was also able to always pin a vote or issue on voting or alliances on someone else so I wouldn't be blamed or confronted. Because sometimes when I said I didn't know or didn't do that I really did, I was just believable enough to get away with that by using my emotion at times. I usually hate my emotion, but I feel sometimes it does benefit me when I need it. https://68.media.tumblr.com/cc8e9f08527213ae3960c5d8e5267f45/tumblr_nqhwnxrv7I1tf4hu7o5_250.gif LMAO JKJK Anyways, this was one of the games I can look back at and laugh about with others and not the type I would lock up and wish to never talk about. I enjoyed talking to you all from Shea, to Sheid. I would definitely play this again, and I'd definitely talk to a lot of you after this. Any questions about my speech or what I did, said, etc please ask me in your speech, and I'm also very sorry if I offended anyone or hurt anyone in any way, because games like this are stressful and can do a lot to people. Good game you guys! Can't wait to hear from you all. Btw I took this photo earlier before I wrote this speech down below. Category:Blog posts